


E scopro cos'è la felicità

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Per scrivere questa storia mi sono ispirata alla Trilogia de "Lo Hobbit", ma principalmente ad una bellissima ff di Aliseia intitolata "E' meglio aver amato e perso". Thranduil ha salvato dalla morte i tre Nani e loro sono andati a vivere nel Reame Boscoso: Thorin ha ritrovato il suo amante, Kili ha rivisto Tauriel, ma Fili inizialmente si sente un po' sperduto, trascurato dal fratello e senza comprendere bene il modo di fare degli Elfi. Poi inizia ad avere un certo interesse per Feren, il Capitano delle Guardie di Thranduil, e le cose cambiano, nel bene e nel male!





	1. Capitolo 1: Vietato morire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



> Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e i personaggi di cui scrivo non mi appartengono, bensì appartengono a Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti, oltre che a Peter Jackson e ai suoi produttori e sceneggiatori per gli Elfi del movieverse.  
> Ringrazio Aliseia perché, senza le sue incantevoli storie, non sarei mai entrata in questo mondo meraviglioso e non mi sarei innamorata degli Elfi del Movieverse!

**E SCOPRO COS’E’ LA FELICITA’**

**Capitolo 1: Vietato morire**

_Cambia le tue stelle se ci provi riuscirai_

_E ricorda che l’amore non colpisce in faccia mai_

_Figlio mio ricorda bene che_

_La vita che avrai_

_Non sarà mai distante dall’amore che dai_

_Ricorda di disobbedire_

_Perché è vietato morire._

_(“Vietato morire” – Ermal Meta)_

 

Fili si aggirava per le ampie e singolari sale del palazzo di Re Thranduil, costruito all’interno di una collina e pur tuttavia ben areato, in cui i pilastri scolpiti nella roccia avevano la forma dei tronchi degli alberi della Foresta. Pareva assorto nella contemplazione di quel luogo tanto insolito per lui, ma in realtà vedeva appena ciò che lo circondava, immerso com’era nei suoi pensieri.

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni, poco più di una settimana, da quando Thorin aveva deciso di lasciare gli Ered Luin e la sua gente: tra di loro non poteva più vivere con la consapevolezza di essere il responsabile della carneficina che aveva spento le vite di tanti Nani e nella quale perfino lui e i suoi giovani nipoti avevano rischiato di soccombere. Lui, che aveva lottato per anni per inseguire il sogno di essere il Re Sotto la Montagna, aveva fallito proprio quando credeva di aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo e adesso si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di una vita riservata e anonima, al servizio del nuovo Re Dain. Tuttavia, pur sapendo di meritare un’esistenza nascosta e sconosciuta, non riusciva ad accettarla con serenità d’animo. Quando l’amarezza per la sua condizione si era fatta insopportabile, aveva scelto di ritornare nella Foresta, a Bosco Atro, con la segreta speranza che il suo amante di un tempo, colui che lo aveva strappato dall’oscurità, non lo avesse dimenticato.

Kili, il più giovane dei due nipoti, era stato pronto a seguire lo zio, pieno di entusiasmo e di aspettativa al pensiero di ritornare nel Reame Boscoso e di rivedere Tauriel, sognando di poter finalmente vivere in pienezza quell’amore che aveva appena iniziato a sbocciare nel suo cuore. E Fili non aveva potuto far altro che unirsi ancora una volta allo zio e al fratello. Non aveva davvero ragioni per partire: per lui una vita anonima in mezzo ai Nani non costituiva motivo di amarezza, non avendo mai nutrito ambizioni, né il Reame Boscoso appariva particolarmente allettante ai suoi occhi. Tuttavia il grande affetto che nutriva per Thorin e per Kili era stato più forte e lo aveva spinto a seguirli, pensando che qualunque posto sarebbe andato bene per vivere se era con la sua famiglia.

Le cose, tuttavia, non erano andate come il giovane Nano si era aspettato. Re Thranduil era stato lieto di accoglierli e, comprendendo fino in fondo l’amarezza e il dolore di Thorin, gli aveva concesso il suo Regno insieme al suo amore, invitandolo a governare al suo fianco e mettendo il Reame Boscoso a sua disposizione. Anche lui, infatti, aveva perduto molti dei suoi sudditi nella Battaglia delle Cinque Armate e non poteva dimenticare di essere entrato in guerra per orgoglio e per riavere le gemme bianche che erano appartenute alla sua sposa: troppo tardi aveva compreso che una collana non valeva il sangue dei suoi Elfi e che anche lui, come sovrano, aveva fallito, provocando la morte di chi avrebbe dovuto proteggere. Accomunati dalla consapevolezza delle proprie colpe, i due amanti avevano rinsaldato ancor di più il legame che li univa e avevano iniziato una nuova vita insieme.

Kili aveva ritrovato Tauriel e aveva ricevuto dal Re degli Elfi il permesso di legarsi a lei, così che il giovane amore iniziato in un momento tanto drammatico delle loro esistenze aveva avuto la possibilità di confrontarsi con la realtà di tutti i giorni e di crescere e maturare fino a diventare un legame saldo e duraturo.

Non si poteva dire che Thorin e Kili si fossero dimenticati di Fili, certamente, ma il tempo che potevano dedicargli era sempre troppo poco per il giovane Nano che spesso si ritrovava solo e sperduto in quell’enorme palazzo, sentendosi fuori posto e provando una sorta di malinconia che non faceva parte del suo carattere.

Quel giorno Fili si sentiva particolarmente solo e avvilito e cominciava a domandarsi se non avesse commesso un errore lasciando la sua gente e sua madre per andare a vivere in un luogo a cui non apparteneva. Re Thranduil era sempre gentile con lui e tutti gli Elfi si erano dimostrati amichevoli, ma a Fili questo non bastava: avrebbe desiderato trascorrere più tempo con il fratello, come aveva sempre fatto. Immerso in questi pensieri, quasi non si accorse di essere giunto al portale del palazzo reale e sussultò quando una giovane voce lo interpellò.

“Ehi, Nano, dove credi di andare?”

Fili, sorpreso, si voltò a guardare la sentinella che lo aveva richiamato e dopo un istante lo riconobbe: era Lethuin, uno dei più giovani soldati della guardia di Re Thranduil. A Fili era simpatico perché si mostrava meno austero e imperturbabile rispetto agli altri Elfi e aveva un carattere molto simile al suo, allegro, scavezzacollo e spesso insolente con i suoi superiori.

“Buongiorno, Lethuin” lo salutò. “Io… beh, non so nemmeno io dove volessi andare di preciso, pensavo di fare una passeggiata lungo il Fiume Selva.”

Lethuin restò perplesso.

“Non dovrei lasciarti uscire dal palazzo” rifletté, “tuttavia, se resti nelle vicinanze, sei comunque protetto, ci sono altre sentinelle ai cancelli. Va bene, ti lascio andare se prometti di non allontanarti. Tu che ne dici, Meludir?”

Lethuin si rivolse all’altro Elfo che montava la guardia con lui e che era anche il suo compagno da qualche tempo.

Meludir si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise all’amante, quello che decideva Lethuin per lui andava bene.

“Scendo soltanto fino al fiume, ho voglia di camminare un po’ all’aperto. Tornerò presto, te lo prometto, non voglio metterti nei guai con il Re” lo rassicurò Fili.

Ottenuto il permesso, il giovane Nano si incamminò lungo il sentiero che conduceva al Fiume Selva, sentendosi già più sereno per il semplice fatto di trovarsi fuori dal palazzo e immerso nella suggestiva visione della Foresta. Raggiunto il fiume, si sedette per guardarlo scorrere e nel frattempo ricordava la tumultuosa fuga nelle botti, avvenuta proprio lungo quel corso d’acqua… era in quel momento che Kili aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi da lui? Era già allora innamorato di Tauriel? Pensieri e ricordi si rincorsero nella mente di Fili, che si sentiva particolarmente nostalgico e confuso, non riusciva a decidere se rimanere comunque nel Reame Boscoso o se ripartire per gli Ered Luin: da una parte c’erano Thorin e Kili, che però sembravano avere sempre meno tempo per lui, dall’altra c’erano sua madre Dis e i suoi amici… cosa doveva fare? Il tempo passava veloce e Fili non se ne accorgeva nemmeno.

 

“Lethuin, Meludir!”

I due giovani Elfi a guardia dei cancelli del palazzo furono richiamati da una voce decisa. Era Feren, il Capitano delle Guardie di Re Thranduil. I due si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, entrambi pensando che non era buon segno se il Capitano in persona si presentava ai portali e li richiamava in quel modo.

“Avete lasciato uscire il giovane Nano, vero? Il nipote di Thorin” affermò, senza neanche aspettare la loro conferma. “Perché avete disobbedito agli ordini del nostro Re? Sapete bene che è suo desiderio che i Nani che ha salvato stiano al sicuro nel palazzo.”

Lethuin, a testa bassa, si fece avanti per confessare la sua colpa.

“Ti prego, non rimproverare Meludir per un errore che è soltanto mio” disse, in tono accorato. “So che Re Thranduil vuole proteggere i Nani, ma Fili… Fili voleva soltanto fare una passeggiata fino al fiume, ammirare la nostra Foresta. Ha giurato che non si sarebbe allontanato troppo e io sono sicuro che si trovi qui vicino. Vado subito a cercarlo e lo riporto qui, solo… ti scongiuro di non punire Meludir per una colpa che è esclusivamente mia.”

Ancora una volta Feren restò colpito dalla sensibilità dimostrata da uno dei suoi più giovani sottoposti: Lethuin era spesso insolente e non aveva un carattere facile, ma il suo affetto nei confronti di Meludir era sincero e adesso manifestava un’empatia particolare con il maggiore dei nipoti di Thorin. No, non lo avrebbe punito.

“Tu e Meludir resterete a guardia dei portali” ordinò, “e non lascerete passare nessun altro. Vado io a cercare Fili e a riportarlo a palazzo.”

“Come comandi” rispose Lethuin, avvilito. “Ti chiedo perdono…”

Ma il Capitano non lo ascoltava più, si era già avviato verso il sentiero preso qualche tempo prima da Fili.

“Vedrai che ci faranno fare i turni di guardia notturni per una settimana” profetizzò Meludir, ma il compagno non sembrò turbato da quella prospettiva, lui era convinto di aver agito giustamente lasciando uscire Fili dal palazzo e nessuna punizione avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.

 

Feren si era offerto di andare lui stesso a cercare Fili perché, in realtà, erano giorni che desiderava avere l’occasione per parlargli da solo. Aveva notato il giovane Nano fin da quando Thranduil aveva fatto trasportare lui e gli altri due alle Case di Guarigione per salvare le loro vite, era rimasto colpito dalla triste vicenda che gli era accaduta, dal modo drammatico e spaventoso in cui era morto. Lui era un soldato, non temeva la morte in battaglia e sapeva che ciò sicuramente valeva anche per Fili, cresciuto come un Principe guerriero… ma Fili non era morto in battaglia, non era morto combattendo. Azog lo aveva catturato e trascinato, ansante e spaventato, sulle rovine di Collecorvo, per ucciderlo crudelmente davanti agli occhi di Thorin. Fili aveva avuto il tempo di pensare a cosa gli sarebbe accaduto e di temerlo, era morto inoltre con la consapevolezza che la sua fine avrebbe spinto anche Thorin e l’adorato fratello Kili a cadere nella trappola ordita dal malvagio Orco. Era morto nell’angoscia e nella disperazione. Certo, Re Thranduil lo aveva riportato in vita, strappato all’oscurità assieme a Thorin e Kili, ma quei momenti terribili prima del colpo fatale non erano certo svaniti dai ricordi del giovane Nano e a volte Feren li aveva scorti in uno sguardo rattristato, in un lampo malinconico dei suoi occhi.

Fili era seduto su una roccia, vicino al fiume, con lo sguardo perso nelle acque limpide e cristalline. Non si accorse di Feren finché non gli fu vicino e non sentì la sua voce interpellarlo.

“Non dovresti essere qui, giovane Nano” gli disse. “Il nostro Re vuole che tu e i tuoi familiari restiate al sicuro.”

“Qui è sicuro” obiettò Fili, strappato improvvisamente alle sue riflessioni. “E io avevo bisogno di stare da solo per pensare, decidere…”

“Che cosa devi decidere?” gli domandò Feren, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Fili lo scrutò sospettoso: perché quell’Elfo gli faceva tante domande? Era forse stato inviato dal Re? Gli pareva di averlo visto spesso al suo fianco, anche se non avrebbe potuto giurarci; non prestava mai troppa attenzione ai sudditi e alle guardie di Thranduil e, a dirla tutta, non aveva ancora imparato a distinguere l’uno dall’altro.

“Mi stavo chiedendo se non sarebbe meglio, per me, tornare a casa, agli Ered Luin, da mia madre e dalla mia gente” rispose, comunque, e tanto peggio se l’Elfo fosse andato a riferirlo a Thranduil.

“Io credo che il tuo posto sia qui, accanto a tuo zio e a tuo fratello” affermò, inaspettatamente, il Capitano delle Guardie, avvicinandosi ancora di più al Nano. “Il nostro sovrano vi ha salvato la vita e adesso c’è un legame speciale tra voi e il nostro popolo.”

Fili lo fissò, perplesso, senza capire bene cosa volesse intendere con quelle parole. Rimase ancora più sconcertato quando l’Elfo lo prese tra le braccia e, senza dire altro, lo baciò come non gli era mai capitato prima, in modo lento ma profondo e intimo. Nonostante lo stupore iniziale, il Nano lo lasciò fare, travolto da un turbine di emozioni che non era in grado di comprendere e tanto meno di governare. Era forse quello che aveva provato Kili quando aveva incontrato Tauriel per la prima volta? Era quello ciò che legava indissolubilmente suo zio Thorin al Re degli Elfi?

La cosa cambiò aspetto quando Fili iniziò a sentirsi addosso le mani di Feren che lo esploravano, lo cercavano e iniziavano a slacciargli i vestiti. Tornò in sé all’improvviso e puntò le mani contro il petto dell’Elfo, tentando di riprendere fiato e un briciolo di decenza.

“Aspetta, io… noi neanche ci conosciamo!” protestò, stravolto.

La sua reazione non piacque affatto al Capitano delle Guardie: lo sguardo di Feren si fece duro e il suo volto ritornò impassibile come sempre.

“Dunque mi stai respingendo?” chiese, in tono freddo.

“Non prendertela a male” cercò di rimediare Fili, che continuava a sentirsi confuso e turbato. “E’ solo che non ti conosco ancora…”

“Mi avresti conosciuto, se mi avessi lasciato fare” fu la singolare risposta dell’Elfo, “ma evidentemente voi Nani questo non potete capirlo.”

Si alzò bruscamente, risistemandosi gli abiti e voltando le spalle a un Fili allibito.

“Ad ogni modo devi seguirmi. Re Thranduil vuole che tu e i tuoi restiate al sicuro all’interno del palazzo” disse, ancora in un tono inespressivo e incamminandosi senza nemmeno accertarsi se Fili stesse obbedendo.

Il giovane Nano si affrettò ad andargli dietro, ancora stupefatto e provando anche una punta di delusione che non riusciva a capire.

“Aspetta, non volevo offenderti, mi dispiace, è soltanto che…” tentò di spiegare.

“Non intendo più parlare di questo. Hai fatto la tua scelta, dimentichiamolo” tagliò corto Feren, senza voltarsi.

 _Dimenticarlo? E’ una parola…_ , pensò Fili, ma giudicò che fosse meglio assecondarlo. Senza dire altro, lo seguì fino a palazzo. Attraversarono i portali in silenzio sotto lo sguardo stupito di Lethuin e Meludir.

“Feren sembrava nervoso” sussurrò più tardi Meludir al compagno. “Secondo te stava portando il Nano dal Re? Credi che lo punirà?”

“Non lo so” rispose Lethuin, pensieroso. La scena era stata piuttosto strana e nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegarsela. “Forse no, in fondo non è successo niente.”

 

Thorin e Kili aspettavano il ritorno di Fili all’ingresso del palazzo. Il non più Re Sotto la Montagna aveva i capelli scarmigliati e lo sguardo colmo di angoscia e furia repressa, mentre Kili aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime che si sforzava di nascondere. Poco più indietro, mantenendosi a una distanza che gli permettesse di assistere alla scena senza intervenire, stava Thranduil e il suo Capitano lo raggiunse.

Thorin si avventò verso il nipote, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scrollò, rimproverandolo con foga.

“Dove ti eri andato a cacciare, piccolo incosciente? Non lo sai che non devi uscire dal palazzo? Thranduil è stato molto chiaro su questo, quale parte della frase non hai capito?”

Fili era rimasto sconcertato dalla reazione esagerata dello zio.

“Ma ho fatto soltanto due passi fino al fiume, non mi sono allontanato” protestò.

Le mani di Thorin stringevano con forza le spalle del nipote, tanto da fargli male.

“Sei uno sciocco! Ci sono ancora Orchi in giro e altri nemici… e se ti avessero catturato? Io non…” qui la voce gli si spezzò, si fece roca. “Ho già dovuto assistere una volta, impotente, mentre Azog ti uccideva e ti gettava via come uno straccio vecchio… sotto i miei occhi… e tante volte rivivo quegli orribili istanti nei miei incubi. Ma tu non ci pensi, vero? Non ti rendi conto di cosa è stato per me?”

“Sei ingiusto, zio” intervenne Kili, “Fili non voleva farci stare in pena e non succederà più, non è vero, fratello?”

Fili se ne rendeva conto, certo che se ne rendeva conto e lui stesso aveva rivissuto mille volte quei momenti atroci nei suoi ricordi, la paura di morire e quella, ancora più lacerante, di essere la causa della morte dei suoi cari perché si era fatto catturare come un incapace.

“Mi dispiace tanto, zio!” esclamò, pentito, gettandosi tra le sue braccia. “Perdonami, non succederà mai più. Ora sono qui e non mi allontanerò più senza il tuo permesso, te lo giuro!”

Commosso, Thorin strinse a sé il nipote e anche Kili si unì all’abbraccio.

“Non deve più accadere niente a nessuno di voi due” mormorò, in preda a una fortissima emozione. “Vi proibisco di mettervi di nuovo in pericolo, siamo intesi? Voglio avervi sempre sott’occhio!”

Thranduil osservava la scena, impassibile all’apparenza, ma in realtà profondamente coinvolto. Thorin era parte di lui e, come tale, anche i suoi nipoti erano diventati la sua famiglia. Sapeva bene quante volte quegli incubi tormentassero il suo amante, era lui ad accoglierlo tra le braccia quando si svegliava sudato e tremante, a fargli posare il capo sulla sua spalla e ad accarezzargli il viso con dolcezza finché non si riaddormentava. Thranduil sapeva bene cosa significasse veder morire qualcuno che si ama senza poter fare niente… e poi, dopo che aveva ridonato loro la vita, strappandoli all’oscurità che voleva divorare le loro anime, era come se Fili e Kili fossero anche un po’ figli suoi, era stato lui a generarli al mondo una seconda volta.

Il Re degli Elfi rimase a guardare i tre Nani stretti in un abbraccio e nel suo cuore cresceva il legame emotivo e indistruttibile con tutti loro, un sentimento talmente potente da fare quasi male, da straziare l’anima; non più volontà di dominare e sottomettere l’altro, non più semplice desiderio sessuale, ciò che provava adesso per Thorin e, di conseguenza, anche per Fili e Kili, era amore puro e intenso, qualcosa che sarebbe durato per l’eternità.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2: La prospettiva di me

**Capitolo 2: La prospettiva di me**

_Oggi tu sei per me polvere ferma nei corridoi_

_Pagine di ricordi e di noi_

_Ora anch’io sento che sono più stabile_

_E’ l’avvio per rinascere._

_Si riparte da qui, confusi ma liberi_

_Ti sto gridando cos’è la prospettiva di me!_

_(“La prospettiva di me” - Laura Pausini)_

 

 

La mattina successiva alla disavventura di Fili, il fratello minore lo rimproverò per ciò che era accaduto il giorno prima.

“Ma che ti è saltato in mente di uscire dal palazzo senza avvertire nessuno? Hai solo una vaga idea di quanto hai fatto stare in pena me e, soprattutto, Thorin? Era fuori di sé per l’angoscia, temeva di averti perduto un’altra volta!”

Fili sbuffò.

“Non metterti a fare il fratello maggiore, visto che _non lo sei_ ” ribatté. “Non ho fatto niente di male, sono uscito dal palazzo solo per fare due passi all’aperto, non mi sembra un delitto così grave.”

Kili scrollò il capo, frustrato.

“Non ti capisco proprio” disse. “Da quando siamo venuti a vivere nel Reame Boscoso non sei più lo stesso, tieni sempre il muso… cosa c’è che non ti va qui?”

“Niente” minimizzò Fili, ma il fratello non aveva intenzione di demordere.

“Forse senti la mancanza delle emozioni che abbiamo vissuto durante la spedizione verso Erebor e qui, invece, la vita ti sembra monotona” ipotizzò, “ma questo palazzo ha tanto da offrire e anche gli Elfi sono migliori di quanto pensassi, alcuni sono davvero simpatici e potresti fare qualche amicizia.”

 _Certo, Tauriel è sicuramente molto simpatica…_ , pensò Fili dentro di sé, ma non disse niente e il fratello continuò a celebrare le meraviglie di Mirkwood e del palazzo di Re Thranduil.

“Vieni con me, voglio farti vedere un posto bellissimo dove ci si può rilassare, passeggiare e godersi le bellezze della natura senza dover uscire dal palazzo” riprese Kili, entusiasta.

Fili lo seguì di malavoglia e dopo una lunga camminata tra scalinate, brevi tunnel e sale piccole e grandi ( _Ma come accidenti fa Kili a conoscere già così bene questo palazzo che a me sembra un labirinto?_ , rimuginava il Nano tra sé), fino a giungere in un salone che spesso gli Elfi usavano per le loro feste e banchetti: grande e luminoso, si affacciava su un piccolo lago circondato da alberi rigogliosi, vicino scorreva un ruscelletto che si frangeva in deliziose cascatelle su una distesa di rocce; attorno al lago si vedeva un piccolo sentiero che conduceva ad una radura baciata dai raggi di sole che piovevano dall’alto e tutto questo era incastonato nel cuore della collina come una gemma preziosa.

“Ecco, guarda, che te ne pare? Se volevi fare due passi all’aperto saresti potuto venire qui e almeno non avresti messo in ansia nessuno” dichiarò Kili, orgoglioso come se quel luogo lo avesse creato lui.

Fili scrollò le spalle.

“E’ qui che vieni per le tue passeggiate romantiche con l’ _adorabile_ Tauriel?”

A quelle parole Kili trasecolò.

“Allora è _questo_ che ti tormenta? Tu sei _geloso_ di Tauriel? Sei arrabbiato perché passo più tempo con lei che con te? Ma è assurdo!” esclamò.

“Non sono _geloso_ ” chiarì Fili, in tono offeso. “E’ solo che prima facevamo tante cose insieme e adesso tu non ci sei mai e io… va bene, ti capisco, però io mi annoio e spesso mi sento… ecco, mi sento solo.”

Lo sguardo di Fili era talmente malinconico da smontare subito l’indignazione del fratello minore.

“Il fatto è che adesso è tutto talmente _diverso_ ” riprese il giovane Nano, mentre Kili lo ascoltava con attenzione. “Quando siamo partiti per la nostra avventura insieme a Thorin e agli altri eravamo così emozionati, pensavamo che sarebbe stata un’impresa entusiasmante e che saremmo diventati degli eroi. In fondo per noi era la prima volta che ci allontanavamo da casa e tutto sembrava nuovo e speciale. Poi, durante la battaglia finale contro gli Orchi, ho capito che non c’era proprio niente di eroico o di glorioso, c’era solo la concreta possibilità di lasciarci la pelle. Ho avuto paura che succedesse qualcosa a te o allo zio Thorin e… e infatti è stata colpa mia se siete caduti nella trappola di Azog.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!” lo interruppe il fratello, sconvolto. “Non hai nessuna colpa per quello che è successo, anzi, è stato meschino ciò che quel bastardo ti ha fatto e semmai dovrei essere io a sentirmi in colpa perché non ero con te, non avremmo dovuto dividerci, se ci fossi stato anch’io…”

Non finì la frase. L’enormità di ciò che aveva compreso proprio in quel momento lo sommerse. Impallidì e riprese in tono grave.

“Fili, tu… tu mi hai mandato via apposta, mi hai detto di andare a controllare il piano inferiore perché sapevi che di sotto non c’era nessuno, che non mi sarebbe successo niente… è così?”

“Non dire sciocchezze” si schermì Fili, “come potevo sapere dove fossero gli Orchi? Non sono mica un veggente!”

“Però hai cercato di mandarmi dove eri sicuro che non ci sarebbe stato pericolo” insisté Kili, afferrando il fratello per le braccia.

“Non ero sicuro nemmeno di quello, diciamo che ci speravo, però poi è andata comunque male a entrambi, no? Non sono riuscito a proteggerti” mormorò il Nano, avvilito.

“Sei uno scemo” esclamò Kili, abbracciandolo forte per non far vedere che gli erano salite le lacrime agli occhi. Poi si staccò da lui e riprese a parlare, più tranquillo. “Però continuo a non capirti: adesso è tutto finito, Re Thranduil ci ha salvati tutti e tre e ci ospita nel suo palazzo; grazie agli incantesimi che ha operato su di noi, ci ha resi eternamente giovani come lui e i suoi Elfi e quindi non devi più temere che accada qualcosa a me o a Thorin. Ci aspetta una vita lunghissima e serena e allora cosa c’è che non va? E’ vero, forse ti ho trascurato troppo in questi giorni, ma non sarà più così. Devi fare amicizia con Tauriel e con altri Elfi e così potremo riprendere a stare insieme e a divertirci come facevamo prima, solo con questi nuovi amici al posto di Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur e gli altri.”

Fili era chiaramente poco convinto.

“Non lo so” replicò, pensieroso. “Ieri mi stavo addirittura chiedendo se non sarebbe meglio che tornassi agli Ered Luin, da nostra madre e dai nostri amici. Poi verrei a trovarvi, certo, però…”

“Non se ne parla nemmeno!” tagliò corto Kili. “E non pensare di dirlo a Thorin, ci resterebbe malissimo, proprio adesso che sembra così rasserenato. Anche lui si merita finalmente un po’ di tranquillità dopo tutto quello che ha passato, prima la perdita del nonno e del padre, le guerre, le delusioni, poi la spedizione verso Erebor che è finita… insomma, com’è finita. Adesso ha iniziato una nuova vita grazie a Re Thranduil… beh, nemmeno io me lo sarei mai aspettato, ma l’importante è che lo zio sia contento. E tu vorresti preoccuparlo con le tue idee di tornare agli Ered Luin? Neanche per sogno! E’ davvero così difficile per te pensare di ambientarti tra gli Elfi? Magari potresti trovare anche tu qualcuno di _speciale_ , ci hai pensato?”

Fili trasalì, ricordando all’improvviso quella _strana cosa_ che gli era accaduta il giorno prima con il Capitano delle Guardie del Re…

“Sì, forse hai ragione tu” disse, per cambiare argomento, “magari sono un po’ prevenuto nei confronti di Tauriel… e tra gli Elfi ci sarà sicuramente qualcuno più simpatico. C’è un giovane soldato, Lethuin, quello che mi ha lasciato uscire ieri, credo che potremmo diventare amici…”

“Ecco, lo vedi che tutto si risolve? Dai, lascia perdere le malinconie e pensa a goderti anche tu questa nuova vita che ci è toccata!” concluse soddisfatto Kili.

Fili, però, non condivideva l’entusiasmo del fratello minore. Certo, era possibile che riuscisse ad ambientarsi, a farsi qualche amico e magari anche Kili sarebbe stato più presente. Tuttavia nel fondo del suo cuore c’era qualcosa che continuava a turbarlo e non gli permetteva di stare tranquillo, qualcosa… nemmeno lui riusciva bene a capire che cosa.

 

Kili, comunque, diceva il vero: gli Elfi Silvani di Mirkwood amavano molto organizzare feste e banchetti con musica e canti; ogni occasione fornita dalla natura era per loro un’opportunità da celebrare con festeggiamenti. Due sere dopo venne data una festa per accogliere l’arrivo della Primavera e Kili fu ben felice di annunciarlo al fratello, sperando che fosse il modo giusto per distrarlo e spingerlo ad amare la nuova vita nel Reame Boscoso. La festa era stata organizzata nel più grande salone del palazzo, illuminato a giorno dalla luce di moltissime torce; tavoli elegantemente apparecchiati erano disposti a ferro di cavallo e, attorno ai commensali, alcuni Elfi di entrambi i sessi suonavano e cantavano per allietare la serata. Il salone si apriva in un giardino interno, costeggiato da un piccolo affluente del Fiume Selva e illuminato dalla luce della luna e delle stelle, dove chi aveva mangiato e bevuto a sazietà poteva godersi la bellezza della notte, passeggiare o intrattenersi a chiacchierare con gli amici.

Thranduil aveva presieduto il banchetto al posto d’onore, con Thorin al suo fianco, mentre Fili e Kili si erano trovati un posto ad un altro tavolo con Tauriel e altri Elfi.

“Che ti dicevo, fratello? Ci sono tanti modi per divertirsi anche qui!” esclamò Kili, mentre mangiava di gusto e si guardava intorno compiaciuto.

Fili aveva fatto onore al banchetto e aveva trovato piacevole la serata in compagnia del fratello, tuttavia era come se gli mancasse qualcosa, non riusciva a sentirsi soddisfatto fino in fondo. Terminata la cena, quando tutti si alzarono dai tavoli e presero a riunirsi in piccoli gruppi, nel salone o nel giardino, il giovane Nano si allontanò cercando di capire cosa ci fosse che non andava. Le feste gli erano sempre piaciute, no? E allora perché non riusciva a divertirsi come al solito? Un ricordo gli si presentò alla mente: quando erano stati ospiti a Rivendell e avevano partecipato al banchetto dato da Re Elrond, ad un certo punto Bofur era salito sul tavolo e aveva iniziato a cantare, dopo di che tra i Nani era scoppiata una scherzosa _battaglia_ in cui si bersagliavano con avanzi di cibo… e la cena a casa di Bilbo, come dimenticarla? Quel povero Hobbit sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi!

Fili rise tra sé mentre, immerso in questi piacevoli ricordi, passeggiava nel giardino. Ecco, forse era proprio quello che gli mancava, l’atmosfera scherzosa che regnava in mezzo ai Nani, la simpatia di Bofur e degli altri amici… sì, doveva essere quello, sentiva la mancanza dei suoi compagni.

Un movimento nella penombra interruppe i suoi pensieri. Con un certo imbarazzo Fili si accorse che alcune coppie approfittavano della semioscurità per appartarsi in mezzo agli alberi o ai cespugli.

_Ma tu guarda questi Elfi… non ce l’hanno una stanza dove fare certe cose?_

Poi riconobbe uno di quelli che si erano appartati e trasalì: era proprio il Capitano delle Guardie che, qualche giorno prima, l’aveva baciato in quel modo accanto al fiume… e adesso si stava dando da fare con un altro Elfo che, parve a Fili, era il Guardiano delle celle, quello che lo aveva spogliato di tutte le armi e rinchiuso in prigione quando erano stati catturati.

 _Ah, dunque così stanno le cose? E allora che cosa voleva da me?_ , pensò, con una fitta di qualcosa che non ebbe voglia di indagare. _E a me che importa di cosa fa quell’Elfo? Non sono certo affari miei!_

Ma, distratto da quella vista, Fili non si accorse di aver calpestato un ramo secco che si spezzò, tradendo la sua presenza. Feren si voltò appena, lo guardò e gli lanciò un mezzo sorriso con una luce maliziosa negli occhi; l’altro Elfo, invece, era talmente preso da quello che stava facendo da non aver sentito nemmeno il rumore.

Senza sapersi spiegare il perché, Fili si sentì profondamente ferito, sia da ciò che Feren stava facendo sia dallo sguardo quasi di sfida che gli aveva lanciato. Avvilito, voltò le spalle alla scena e fece per scappare via, ma poco lontano andò a scontrarsi con Lethuin, anche lui venuto per mano al suo compagno Meludir per cercare un po’ di intimità.

“Fili? Ma che cosa ti succede?” chiese l’Elfo al giovane Nano, vedendolo sconvolto.

“Niente, è solo che… ma insomma, che cosa fate in queste stramaledette feste? Ci sono due Elfi là che… ecco…” protestò Fili, fingendosi indignato per pudore quando erano ben altri i sentimenti che lo agitavano.

Lethuin e Meludir si scambiarono uno sguardo, sorrisero e poi l’Elfo si rivolse al suo nuovo amico.

“Forse i nostri costumi ti sembreranno strani, ma per noi Elfi non c’è niente di male, anche questo è un modo per festeggiare l’arrivo della Primavera e il risveglio della natura” spiegò con dolcezza.

“Sì, ho notato quante cose _si risvegliano_ ” brontolò il Nano, “però potreste perlomeno prendervi una stanza del palazzo, ce ne sono tante!”

“Noi Elfi non vediamo niente di male in questa celebrazione dell’amore e del piacere di vivere” replicò Lethuin. “Spesso, anzi, in queste notti si formano coppie che non durano oltre il tramonto della luna… è solo un inno alla gioia di vivere, per molti di noi. Ecco, per me e Meludir non è così, noi siamo amanti e il nostro legame è profondo, le nostre anime sono legate per sempre… ma c’è anche chi preferisce non legarsi e avere più amanti. Credo che tu abbia visto Feren con Elrhoss, laggiù: loro sono proprio l’esempio di ciò che volevo dirti, non sono amanti ma a volte si ricercano. Davvero, non c’è niente di male, capisco che per voi Nani le cose siano diverse, ma dovrai abituarti a questo nostro modo di vivere.”

“Su una cosa hai ragione: noi Nani siamo molto diversi” ribatté Fili, con uno sguardo severo. “Noi ci affezioniamo difficilmente, ma quando troviamo la compagna o il compagno per la vita non ce ne stacchiamo più, per nessun motivo al mondo!”

Voltando di nuovo le spalle agli Elfi e al loro particolare modo di festeggiare la Primavera, Fili si allontanò in fretta dal giardino, rientrò a palazzo e, senza degnare nessuno di uno sguardo, se ne andò dritto in camera e sbatté la porta. Per lui la festa era finita.

_Oh, sì, davvero un bel posto questo Reame Boscoso, dovrei proprio spiegarlo a Kili, forse lui non lo sa che la sua Tauriel magari sta con lui, stanotte, e poi alla prossima festa si diverte con qualcun altro! Chissà, se glielo dicessi anche lui sarebbe d’accordo con me che questo non è il luogo adatto per noi Nani._

Sempre imbronciato e umiliato si rintanò sotto le coperte, come se nascondendosi potesse dimenticare quello che aveva visto e il male che gli aveva fatto nel profondo. Ma non era per i sentimenti di Kili o per le eventuali infedeltà di Tauriel che si preoccupava.

In realtà era stato vedere Feren con un altro Elfo a ferirlo, ma non lo avrebbe mai confessato neanche a se stesso…

 

 

 

**FINE**


	3. Capitolo 3: Senza fare sul serio

**Capitolo 3: Senza fare sul serio**

_Tu non lo sai come vorrei_

_Ridurre tutto ad un giorno di sole_

_Tu non lo sai come vorrei_

_Saper guardare indietro_

_Senza fare sul serio_

_Come vorrei distrarmi e ridere._

_(“Senza fare sul serio” – Malika Ayane)_

 

Fili non lo avrebbe ammesso per tutto l’oro di Erebor, ma l’atteggiamento di Feren lo aveva davvero mortificato e gli aveva fatto nascere una spina che lo pungeva dentro. Perciò la sua decisione di andarsene dal Reame Boscoso era quanto mai impellente e, il mattino successivo alla festa, si sentì in dovere di informare subito il fratello.

“Non puoi, Fili, ne abbiamo già parlato!” protestò Kili, incredulo. “Se te ne andassi, faresti del male sia a me sia a Thorin e poi… vuoi andartene proprio adesso che cominci a farti qualche amico e che hai visto come possiamo divertirci anche qui?”

“Ah, tu lo chiami divertimento?” bofonchiò. “Vabbè, forse tu eri con Tauriel e non hai visto quello che ho visto io ieri sera. L’idea che gli Elfi hanno di _festeggiare_ non è per niente quella che abbiamo noi Nani!”

A quelle parole che dicevano tutto e niente Kili perse decisamente la pazienza.

“Ascoltami bene, Fili, non mi piace per niente il modo in cui ti comporti in questi giorni e la cosa peggiore è che non vuoi spiegarmene la ragione. Se almeno mi dicessi il vero motivo per cui vuoi andartene da Mirkwood potrei provare a capirti. Ti è successo qualcosa? Qualcuno ti ha offeso o ti fa sentire inferiore? Dimmelo che gli spacco la faccia!”

“So difendermi da solo e comunque no, non è questo” replicò il Nano, sentendosi sempre più a disagio. Non sapeva quale scappatoia avrebbe potuto usare e le domande di Kili si facevano sempre più incalzanti.

“Sei mio fratello, ti voglio bene e sono preoccupato per te” insisté il Nano più giovane. “Guarda che capisco benissimo che c’è qualcosa che non va, altrimenti non faresti così. Adesso me lo devi dire e magari, chissà, potrei anche aiutarti. Ci siamo sempre detti tutto, non comincerai adesso ad avere dei segreti con me? Andiamo, Fili!”

Il povero Nano, tremendamente imbarazzato, non poté più esimersi e finì per raccontare tutto al fratello minore, partendo con quello strano e insolito bacio nel bosco per poi arrivare al comportamento quanto meno _indecente_ di Feren alla festa e all’assurda spiegazione che ne aveva dato Lethuin.

Kili trasecolò.

“Aspetta, fammi capire bene… quell’Elfo ti _molesta_ e tu vuoi che ti lasci in pace oppure sei rimasto male perché sembra non interessarsi più a te?” domandò, tremendamente incuriosito.

Fili divenne rosso come un peperone.

“Io non lo so! Non so cosa voglia quell’Elfo da me e comunque non mi piace nemmeno come mi ha trattato e poi… insomma, quelli sono troppo diversi da noi e io non posso restare più in questo posto!”

Kili rifletté per qualche istante, valutando la reazione del fratello, poi sembrò illuminarsi tutto e fece un gran sorriso.

“So io cosa dobbiamo fare: chiederemo consiglio a Thorin e Thranduil” esclamò, fiero della magnifica idea che gli era appena venuta. “Se sono riusciti ad andare d’accordo loro, con i loro caratterini, sicuramente sapranno trovare una soluzione anche per te e per quel Capitano delle Guardie. Anzi, ci andiamo subito!”

Afferrò Fili per la mano e lo trascinò con sé verso le stanze private del sovrano elfico.

“Hai perso completamente la ragione?” gridò Fili, senza riuscire tuttavia a trattenere lo slancio impetuoso del fratello.

Thorin e Thranduil si trovavano nel salottino privato del Re quando una Guardia con aria molto perplessa si presentò davanti a loro.

“Mio signore, perdonami se ti disturbo, ma ci sono i due giovani Nani che desiderano urgentemente conferire con te e il tuo ospite” disse. “Devo farli entrare?”

“Fili e Kili? Cos’hanno combinato stavolta?” brontolò Thorin.

“Lo sapremo presto. Naturalmente devi farli entrare, sono molto curioso di sentire che cos’hanno di tanto importante da dirci” ordinò Thranduil.

La Guardia scomparve e ritornò poco dopo con i due Nani, poi si ritirò nuovamente. Fili e Kili si trovarono al cospetto di un Thranduil divertito e di un Thorin piuttosto seccato.

“Avete chiesto di parlare con me e vostro zio” esordì il sovrano degli Elfi. “A che proposito?”

“Mio signore, abbiamo bisogno del tuo consiglio e di quello di nostro zio per risolvere il problema di Fili” cominciò subito Kili, mentre suo fratello si sarebbe piuttosto voluto trovare a fronteggiare un esercito di cinquemila Orchi da solo. “Prova interesse per un Elfo che si comporta in modo strano con lui… beh, magari è soltanto che noi Nani abbiamo un diverso modo di dimostrare i nostri sentimenti, però lui ci è rimasto male e magari voi potreste aiutarlo con la vostra esperienza, ecco!”

“Molto interessante” commentò Thranduil con un sorriso. “E chi sarebbe l’Elfo di cui parli?”

“Il tuo luogotenente e Capitano delle Guardie” replicò Kili, trionfante, come a dire che suo fratello non si accontentava certo del primo Elfo che passava. “Vero, Fili? Si chiama Feren, ho capito bene?”

Gli occhi di tutti si posarono sul povero Nano che desiderò ardentemente essere incenerito da Smaug…

“Io non ne sapevo niente” disse Thorin, contrariato. “Perché non me ne hai parlato, Fili?”

 _Io non vorrei parlarne nemmeno adesso!_ , pensò Fili, ma a quel punto non poteva più tirarsi indietro e così fu costretto a raccontare di nuovo le sue imbarazzantissime esperienze nella Foresta e alla festa della sera prima.

“Sarà il Capitano di quello che vuole, ma non può permettersi di trattare così mio nipote!” esplose Thorin, colpito nel suo orgoglio di zio. “Thranduil, potresti convocarlo qui immediatamente? Avrei due paroline da dirgli…”

Il Re degli Elfi pareva sempre più interessato all’incresciosa vicenda ed era altrettanto desideroso di ascoltare la versione dei fatti di Feren. Con grande sgomento di Fili, una giovane serva entrata per servire da bere agli ospiti fu subito incaricata di convocare Feren alla presenza del sovrano e, pochi minuti dopo, il Capitano delle Guardie si presentava al cospetto del suo Re. Thorin gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e fece un passo verso di lui, ma Thranduil gli pose una mano sul braccio per trattenerlo. Sorrideva, come sempre affettuosamente interessato agli intrighi amorosi e alle passioni che sbocciavano nel suo Reame. Feren restò impassibile, attendendo di sapere perché il Re lo avesse convocato; Kili fremeva di impazienza mentre Fili si guardava la punta degli stivali con insolito interesse.

“Feren, sono stato informato del tuo comportamento con il giovane Fili” iniziò a dire Thranduil. Il tono non era accusatorio, la sua era una semplice affermazione. “Sono certo che non era tua intenzione farlo, ma il tuo atteggiamento ha offeso tanto Fili quanto suo zio.”

Feren restò imperturbabile, con lo sguardo sfiorò appena lo sdegnato Thorin e poi rispose con molta calma.

“Mio signore Thranduil, sei stato male informato. Io non ho arrecato alcuna offesa al giovane nipote di Thorin” chiarì, “anzi gli ho apertamente dimostrato il mio interesse. Caso mai è stato lui ad arrecare offesa a me respingendomi senza un motivo.”

Thranduil annuì, consapevole del fatto che un approccio diretto da parte di un Elfo non era esattamente ciò che un Nano, per di più giovane e inesperto come Fili, poteva comprendere. Tutto si basava su un equivoco e adesso spettava a lui chiarire la situazione e appianare le divergenze.

“Non ti ha _respinto_ , si è _spaventato_ ” si spazientì Thorin. “Lo hai aggredito, lui è solo un ragazzo, come pretendevi che reagisse?”

“Non volevo fargli alcun male” replicò tranquillo Feren, “noi Elfi ci comportiamo così per dimostrare il nostro interesse.”

Fili, intanto, cercava di farsi piccolo piccolo fino a scomparire, era così imbarazzante che parlassero di lui in quei termini… Kili, all’opposto, era sempre più affascinato da quel confronto.

“Ah, bene, ma se ti interessava Fili allora perché poi lo hai mortificato facendoti sorprendere con un altro?” lo accusò Thorin, senza rendersi conto che, insistendo tanto sulla faccenda, metteva lui stesso a disagio Fili molto più di chiunque altro.

Feren scrollò leggermente il capo con un sorriso appena accennato: l’ostilità di Thorin non lo toccava minimamente.

“Era la Festa di Primavera e per noi Elfi è un’occasione per celebrare la vita che si risveglia” spiegò. “Era mia intenzione farlo proprio con Fili, ma lui mi aveva respinto e io non mi sarei certo umiliato proponendomi una seconda volta. Ho preferito intrattenermi con qualcuno che non mi si è negato.”

“Certo, per _voi Elfi_ è normale comportarvi da depravati, ma _noi Nani_ abbiamo un concetto ben diverso delle relazioni e degli affetti!” ribatté Thorin, con tanta veemenza che Thranduil si sentì chiamato ad intervenire.

“Thorin, adesso stai veramente esagerando e io non ti permetto di mancare di rispetto ai costumi e alle usanze del mio popolo. Non dimenticare che qui sei un ospite…”

“Beh, non lo dimentico di certo, visto che non fai altro che ricordarmelo!” reagì il Nano, seccato.

“Fingerò di non averti sentito” replicò Thranduil, ma lo sguardo che gli lanciò significava ben altro. “In questo momento è più importante chiarire la situazione tra Feren e tuo nipote piuttosto che rivangare i nostri screzi. E’ chiaro che c’è stato un fraintendimento alla base di tutto ciò, ma sarà facile spiegarsi. Fili, tu hai veramente respinto il mio Capitano oppure eri spaventato, come ha sostenuto tuo zio?”

Fili non si aspettava una domanda così diretta, divenne paonazzo e cercò di balbettare una risposta.

“Io… non lo so… non lo conosco nemmeno!” esalò, ripetendo ciò che aveva già detto a Feren nella Foresta.

“Ne deduco che, comunque, avresti piacere di conoscerlo meglio, in circostanze più favorevoli, non è così?”

Fili non rispose nemmeno e Thranduil prese il suo silenzio per l’assenso che era in realtà. Si rivolse dunque a Feren.

“Fili non voleva arrecarti offesa” disse, “è soltanto inesperto di queste cose e del modo in cui le viviamo noi Elfi. Se davvero provi interesse per lui, Feren, dovrai avere pazienza e avvicinarti in un modo più delicato. Non dimenticare che, oltre tutto, è davvero poco più che un ragazzo. Tuttavia sono sicuro che, se veramente i tuoi sentimenti per Fili sono sinceri, saprai trovare il modo più appropriato per creare un legame con lui.”

“Naturalmente, mio signore Thranduil” rispose il Capitano delle Guardie. “Ora comprendo di non aver considerato l’ingenuità del giovane Nano e di essermi offeso con troppa facilità. Non accadrà più. Sono realmente interessato a instaurare un rapporto con Fili, credo anzi di aver desiderato avvicinarmi a lui fin da quando l’abbiamo portato alle Sale di Guarigione. Tu, mio signore, hai narrato a tutti noi il terribile destino toccato ai tre discendenti di Durin e in modo particolare ciò che era accaduto a Fili e io… mi sono sentito in parte responsabile, ritenendo che sarei dovuto accorrere in loro soccorso quando Mithrandir ce lo chiese. Da allora ho pensato soltanto a cosa avrei potuto fare per rimediare.”

“Certo… saltandogli addosso come un animale…” brontolò Thorin, innervosito, ma per fortuna nessuno raccolse la sua provocazione.

“Molto bene, mi sembra che tutto si sia chiarito” concluse allora Thranduil, compiaciuto per la nuova relazione amorosa che stava timidamente nascendo nel suo Reame e lieto che anche il suo leale e valoroso luogotenente avesse finalmente trovato qualcuno a cui donare completamente il suo cuore, dopo tanti legami effimeri che nulla gli avevano lasciato.

“Posso tornare ai miei doveri, mio signore Thranduil?” domandò Feren.

Il sovrano gli diede il permesso di lasciare la stanza e, dopo poco, congedò anche Fili e Kili.

Gli restava un discorsetto da fare a Thorin e preferiva che non ci fossero orecchie indiscrete ad ascoltare…

“Allora, non sei contento?” fece Kili, rivolgendosi con entusiasmo al fratello mentre lasciavano l’ala del palazzo riservata al sovrano.

“Contento di aver fatto una figuraccia pietosa di fronte allo zio e al Re degli Elfi? Ma anche no” replicò Fili, ancora imbarazzato e sconvolto.

“Ma dai, adesso tutto si è risolto e anche tu capirai com’è bello trovare qualcuno da amare” riprese Kili, ignorando il malumore di Fili. “Sai, il mio affetto per te, per nostra madre, per Thorin e per i nostri amici è sconfinato, come sempre, però ora mi rendo conto di quanto sia diverso da ciò che provo per Tauriel… e sono così contento che finalmente anche per te sia lo stesso!”

 _Io continuo a pensare che tu ti sia bevuto il cervello,_ avrebbe voluto rispondere Fili, ma non se la sentiva di deludere le aspettative del fratello minore e così restò in silenzio. Per lui quello che era successo nel salotto privato di Thranduil era stata soltanto una lunga e penosa tortura durante la quale erano stati messi in piazza i suoi affari privati e riteneva che non avrebbe mai più avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia il sovrano, Thorin e tanto meno Feren.

Sì, forse avrebbe dovuto cominciare seriamente a pensare a un modo per ritornare agli Ered Luin…

 

 

 

**FINE**

 


	4. Capitolo 4: Stella del Nord

**Capitolo 4: Stella del Nord**

_Lasciati guidare dai sogni che fai_

_E abbandonati così_

_Lasciami guardare nel mondo che hai_

_E lascia che arrivi in te_

_Apri le braccia alla notte…_

_Stella del Nord risplenderai_

_Stella del Nord ovunque andrai…_

_(“Stella del Nord” – Mango)_

“Questa giornata non me la dimenticherò mai, dovessi vivere mille anni” rimuginava Fili tra sé, mentre si preparava per andare a dormire nella stanza che gli era stata assegnata nel palazzo di Re Thranduil. Arrossiva ancora se ripensava a quello che era successo, alla figuraccia che aveva fatto di fronte al Re degli Elfi, allo zio Thorin e a quel Capitano delle Guardie. Anzi, soprattutto davanti a lui. Kili si era messo in testa che lui ne fosse… cosa, _innamorato_? A quanto pareva, vedeva l’amore dappertutto adesso che viveva felicemente il suo rapporto con la giovane Tauriel, ma per questo c’era bisogno di far vergognare _lui_?

_Lo so che Kili agisce a fin di bene, perché vorrebbe vedermi sereno e contento qui nel Reame Boscoso, però a volte sarebbe meglio che pensasse prima di agire, invece di fare l’esatto contrario._

La stanza era molto bella e c’era un raggio lunare che andava a ricadere proprio sul letto, filtrando da un’apertura nella roccia. Fili cercò di non pensare a quell’increscioso episodio, per evitare di sognarselo anche di notte: preferì soffermarsi sull’eleganza della sua camera, sulla morbidezza del letto, sul calduccio delle coperte… si sistemò sotto le lenzuola fino a scomparirvi e chiuse gli occhi.

In effetti era davvero stanco.

Stava proprio per addormentarsi quando uno strano rumore lo fece sussultare: a quanto sembrava, qualcuno era appena entrato nella stanza, la porta era stata aperta e poi riaccostata con cautela e adesso si udivano anche dei passi leggeri.

 _Beh, qui nel palazzo non può entrare nessun nemico. Magari sarà Kili che vuole continuare a parlare di quell’argomento che sembra interessarlo tanto!_ , pensò Fili. Di malavoglia uscì da sotto il tiepido rifugio delle lenzuola e delle coperte e si mise a sedere sul letto.

“Senti, Kili, se sei venuto per…”

S’interruppe. Chiunque fosse l’intruso in camera sua non era di certo Kili, la forma che si intravedeva nella penombra era molto più alta e imponente del suo fratellino.

“Non sono Kili” fece una voce, sottolineando l’ovvio.

Quella voce, però, fece nuovamente trasalire Fili, perché l’aveva riconosciuta: era dunque Feren, il Capitano delle Guardie di Re Thranduil, ad essersi introdotto nella sua camera? Ma _perché mai_ avrebbe dovuto farlo?

Feren si avvicinò al letto, intenerito da ciò che vedeva: il giovane Nano era rischiarato dal raggio di luce lunare in cui era immerso che gli faceva risaltare i capelli chiari, aveva gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa e teneva lenzuola e coperte strette contro lo stomaco, come per proteggersi da non sapeva bene cosa. L’Elfo si avvicinò ancora e si sedette sul letto, accanto a lui.

“Ho trovato veramente molto utile il chiarimento che abbiamo avuto stamane nel salotto privato di Sua Maestà” disse. “Non avevo pensato a quanto i nostri popoli siano diversi e, quindi, ho frainteso le tue reazioni. Riconosco di essermi comportato in modo poco opportuno con te e spero che potremo ricominciare da capo, qui e ora, come se non fosse avvenuto niente.”

 _Ricominciare che cosa?_ , si domandò Fili, a cui non sembrava di aver lasciato nulla in sospeso. Tuttavia si ritrovò ad annuire.

“Sì, certo, per me va bene, tanto non me l’ero mica presa” ribatté, sentendosi stranamente turbato dalla vicinanza del Capitano delle Guardie. Riusciva appena a scorgerlo nella penombra, gli occhi scuri, i capelli castano dorato e un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, ma bastava quella vista a fargli battere il cuore a precipizio e tremare le gambe… per fortuna era seduto sul letto, altrimenti sarebbe come minimo caduto per terra!

“Ma… tu cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere di guardia ai cancelli, o a perlustrare il perimetro, o a fare qualunque altra cosa facciano le sentinelle di Re Thranduil?” domandò poi, cercando di celare l’enorme imbarazzo e turbamento che provava, ma le parole gli uscirono fuori a precipizio dimostrando che non era affatto calmo come voleva sembrare.

Feren rise piano, divertito e sempre più teneramente attratto da quel giovane Nano tanto buffo e dolce.

“Ho già stabilito i turni di guardia delle sentinelle e questa notte non tocca a me” rispose, avvicinandosi ancora di più a Fili e accarezzandogli una guancia. “Alla fine avevi ragione tu, è vero che noi Elfi abbiamo un modo molto più diretto per dimostrare il nostro interesse, ma io avevo bisogno di parlare con te anche per un altro motivo.”

“Ah, ecco. Va bene, ti ascolto” disse Fili, sempre più turbato.

“Quando Thorin ha deciso di tornare nel Reame Boscoso e stabilirvisi per sempre e tu e tuo fratello lo avete seguito ne sono stato felice, perché ero rimasto molto colpito da ciò che aveva narrato il nostro sovrano riguardo al modo in cui eravate caduti a Collecorvo” spiegò Feren. “Quel racconto mi aveva addolorato e, come ho cercato di dire anche oggi al cospetto del Re, mi ero sentito in colpa. Il mio signore Thranduil aveva deciso di abbandonare la battaglia, sconvolto alla vista dei tanti Elfi rimasti uccisi; dentro di me sentivo che non era onorevole lasciare il campo di battaglia prima che il combattimento fosse terminato, però mi ripetevo che il mio signore era sempre stato giusto e che, se aveva preso una decisione tanto dura, era soltanto per proteggere la sua gente. Poi Mithrandir venne a dirci che eravate caduti in un’imboscata a Collecorvo e che vi trovavate in minoranza, senza alcuna possibilità di scamparla.”

Feren pareva rivivere quel momento straziante e cupe ombre gli offuscavano lo sguardo.

“Il nostro Re rifiutò di accorrere in vostro soccorso e questo mi turbò” confessò il Capitano. “Non avevo mai messo in discussione gli ordini e le decisioni del mio signore, ma in quel momento lo feci. Tuttavia, ancora una volta, mi dissi che la sua scelta era giusta e che Re Thranduil non sarebbe mai fuggito da una battaglia per se stesso, ma soltanto per mettere in salvo il suo popolo. Misi a tacere i rimorsi che mi agitavano e, come sempre, seguii il mio sovrano. Ma poi…”

D’improvviso, Feren afferrò Fili per le braccia, attirandolo a sé come per sincerarsi che era veramente lì, sano e salvo.

“Quando Re Thranduil vi fece trasportare alle Sale di Guarigione e io venni a sapere da lui tutto ciò che vi era accaduto lassù, tutti i sensi di colpa che avevo provato allora ritornarono a tormentarmi” mormorò, addolorato. “Non avremmo dovuto abbandonarvi… soprattutto non avrei dovuto lasciare _te_ da solo, a vivere un’esperienza tanto atroce e spaventosa. Ciò che ti ha fatto quell’Orco è stato meschino, non è così che dovrebbe morire un guerriero, gli si deve perlomeno concedere l’onore di perire in combattimento, ma tu… non è stato giusto, non avrei dovuto permetterlo!”

“Non è stata colpa tua” cercò di dire Fili, confuso e sbalordito dalle parole amare dell’Elfo. “E comunque ormai è finito tutto ed è stato proprio Re Thranduil a riportarci indietro, a salvarci dall’oscurità. Adesso siamo qui e…”

“Sì, per fortuna adesso siete qui” ripeté Feren, con ben altra intonazione, “e soprattutto tu sei con me e io posso rimediare a ciò che ho lasciato ti accadesse.”

Lo strinse forte a sé, affondandogli una mano nei capelli e cingendolo con l’altro braccio; premette le labbra sulle sue e iniziò a baciarlo sempre più profondamente, con passione e intensità, esplorando la sua bocca con la lingua. Lo sospinse delicatamente sul letto e continuò a baciarlo, mettendosi sopra di lui, premendogli una mano sulla sua nuca per attirarlo sempre più contro di sé; con l’altra mano iniziò a frugarlo sotto le vesti, a sfiorare e accarezzare il suo corpo, stupito e al contempo eccitato di sentirlo così diverso dalle delicate e setose membra elfiche a cui era abituato da anni.

Impaziente, si liberò delle proprie vesti e di quelle di lui, desideroso soltanto di perdersi nel suo corpo senza interrompere neanche per un istante l’unione delle loro bocche, delle loro lingue, dei loro respiri affannati. Questa volta Fili non lo fermò, non fece nulla per arrestare l’impeto dell’Elfo e, seppure confuso e imbarazzato, ricambiò i suoi baci e si abbandonò a lui, abbracciandolo forte. Ebbe un attimo di vago timore quando sentì le sue mani che gli divaricavano le gambe e che lo accarezzavano nei punti più intimi e segreti, preparandolo all’unione che entrambi desideravano. In quell’istante, a Fili passò per la testa che, forse, quella non sarebbe stata una cosa saggia, considerando che lui era un Nano e Feren un Elfo e che, vista la diversa altezza, forse… ma Feren spazzò via ogni ombra di dubbio introducendosi lentamente nel suo corpo, facendosi strada nelle sue carni, attento a non forzarlo troppo per non fargli male. Si fermava ogni volta che a Fili sfuggiva qualcosa che poteva sembrare un gemito di dolore e lo rassicurava riprendendo a baciarlo con dolcezza e passione sulle labbra, sulla fronte e su tutto il viso.

“ _Meleth Nin_ ” gli sussurrava tra un bacio e l’altro, “ _Tint_ _Nin… Tint Nin…_ ”

Si mosse dentro di lui dapprima con cautela e dolcezza, lentamente, poi con maggiore intensità quando si accorse che Fili lo accoglieva e assecondava sempre di più i suoi movimenti, con gemiti e sospiri soffocati per un vago senso di pudore, ma che esprimevano chiaramente piacere e non dolore. Sì, all’inizio Fili aveva sentito un certo dolore, ma poi era rimasto travolto dall’emozione e dall’estasi di quel contatto per lui sconosciuto che gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene e gli faceva desiderare che durasse per l’eternità e ancora oltre. Adesso finalmente capiva che cosa aveva voluto dire Kili parlandogli di Tauriel: il suo amore per il fratello e per lo zio non era calato di intensità, non aveva subito nessun cambiamento, ma ciò che provava per Feren era qualcosa di immenso e sconfinato, che gli faceva tremare i polsi e gonfiare il cuore fino quasi ad esplodere.

Insieme, i due amanti giunsero al culmine della passione tra gemiti e ansiti affannati e solo lentamente ripresero coscienza di sé e di dove si trovavano, mentre i loro respiri tornavano regolari e i corpi trovavano riposo in un dolce languore. Ma anche dopo l’amplesso Fili non volle staccarsi da Feren e gli rimase abbracciato stretto, come se avesse timore di perderlo.

Quel modo di fare così insolito per lui sorprese e intenerì il Capitano delle Guardie, che cinse con un braccio la vita del giovane Nano e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò i capelli, divertendosi a giocherellare con le sue trecce. Quando mai gli era accaduto di rimanere a coccolare un amante una volta soddisfatta la passione? Non ne aveva memoria, ma quell’abbraccio spontaneo e affettuoso era probabilmente la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata.

“Hai paura che me ne vada? Non scappo mica, sai?” gli disse, con un sorriso.

“Beh, io non lo so come siete abituati _voi Elfi_ , ma _noi Nani_ siamo adamantini e, quando ci affezioniamo a qualcuno, allora è _sempre e per sempre_ ” chiarì Fili, tanto per sottolineare che lui di certo non si concedeva al primo che passava e che, se aveva accettato di essere suo, allora non se lo sarebbe più staccato di dosso!

“Ti assicuro che non siamo poi così diversi quando proviamo un sentimento reale e profondo per qualcuno” replicò Feren e già mentre lo diceva si rese conto di quanto fosse vero. Aveva avuto tanti amanti, sia maschi che femmine, molti dei quali non avevano lasciato nemmeno l’ombra di un ricordo. Aveva goduto della bellezza, della grazia e del piacere di corpi scolpiti, perfetti come statue di marmo, oppure delicati e lisci come vesti di seta. Erano state esperienze piacevoli e soddisfacenti, sì, ma il suo cuore non ne era mai rimasto coinvolto. Invece quella notte, per la prima volta, aveva sentito che una parte di sé era legata indissolubilmente a quel giovane Nano vivace, sfacciato ma anche incredibilmente dolce e affettuoso. No, Fili non sarebbe mai potuto essere l’effimero amante di poche notti. _Sempre e per sempre_ … perché no?

Le parole rassicuranti di Feren finirono per imbarazzare ancora di più Fili, che pensò bene di cambiare argomento.

“Ma che cosa dicevi prima? Tinqualcosa… immagino sia stata una parola elfica, ma io non le conosco!” domandò, incuriosito.

“Vuoi dire _Tint Nin_ ” sorrise il Capitano delle Guardie, divertito. Era incredibile quanto quel Nano lo facesse sorridere e lo rasserenasse… “E’ vero, ti ho chiamato così: significa _mia piccola stella_.”

Fili arrossì violentemente, colto alla sprovvista. Di certo non si aspettava un atteggiamento così tenero da quell’Elfo solitamente tanto serio e compassato!

“Io… sarei una stella?”

“Per me sì” rispose semplicemente Feren, baciandolo lievemente. Non voleva ancora soffermarsi sui sentimenti che Fili aveva risvegliato in lui, per il momento la sua naturale riservatezza aveva avuto la meglio, ma era quello che pensava: il giovane nipote di Thorin era una piccola ma brillante luce che gli avrebbe rischiarato la vita. Tenendolo tra le braccia mentre si addormentava, l’Elfo si trovò ancora una volta a riflettere su quanto fosse diverso ed enormemente più piacevole sentire il calore e la tenerezza di Fili che gli restava abbracciato e completamente affidato rispetto alle tante esperienze di amore fisico che gli avevano appagato i sensi ma lasciato freddo il cuore.

D’ora in poi niente sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

 

 

**FINE**

 

  

 


End file.
